Fireworks
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Blake's first Vytal Festival. [For Moongarm!]


**Just a little something for a friend, Moongarm, who needs a bit of happiness :3 Sorry it's nothing groundbreaking, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Fireworks

The Vytal Festival was already underway.

Of the three major events to look forward to, one – the dance – had already passed, putting every student presently at the heart of the excitement.

The tournament would be starting soon, in just another week's time, and during the wait, students were being assigned to their last missions and taking their last classes before they'd start to focus solely on training for the battles they'd soon face.

But before that, there was one more major event for them to experience.

The dance had passed, the tournament yet to arrive, which left them with the parade.

An excitable Friday night had led to an even more energetic Saturday morning for team RWBY.

Ruby had quite literally jumped out of bed at 6:59AM, just before the blaring alarm clock had gone off; _some_ of her teammates might've preferred that unpleasant sound over the hyperactive girl's methods, however.

Ruby spun around with her arms wide as she gave her wake-up call.

"It's today!" she squealed. "The parade is today! Come on, come on, get up you guuuuys!"

She knocked on the side of her sister's bunk, shook Blake's shoulder quickly, and then dove on top of Weiss. All three girls moaned and groaned at the rude awakenings, but only one actually commented on it.

"Ruby!" Weiss wheezed. "You dunce! Calm down. You're acting as though none of us have ever seen the parade before."

"But Weeeeiiissss~! Aren't you excited?" she piped, scrambling off of her girlfriend to peck her cheek innocently. "Today's the first time we'll ever get to see it together as a team! As participants in the tournament instead of onlookers! Isn't that awesome? Isn't that incredible? Isn't that-mmph!" She was silenced by a firm kiss from a slightly irritated heiress.

Her excitement had woken Zwei, who currently was darting about between the beds, yipping happily, twice as energetic as his owner.

Meanwhile, Blake was pushing herself up slowly, shaking her head to get the hair out of her face so her ears could lift up. She heard Yang's bed creaking above her as the blonde moved about, rolling her way to the edge before also dropping down to the carpet. Blake looked amusedly up at the mane of tangled hair that was supposedly her girlfriend.

"Good morning," she said.

Yang simply hummed and plopped herself down on Blake's bed, reaching out and lazily draping herself over the Faunus girl.

"Mmmmornin'," she mumbled. "Think we can have five more minutes to nap together?"

Blake chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"I think that's up to your sister."

By this time, Ruby had parted from Weiss and hurried to the other side of the room to grab bowls, spoons, and boxes of cereal from the cabinets.

"Nope!" she called over, also preparing a dish for the dog's food. "No more sleeping! We gotta eat and get dressed and then catch the first Ship to Vale!"

"It doesn't have to be the _first_ Ship..." Weiss mumbled.

"Well, okay but first would be better~" Ruby reiterated. She poured each girl's favorite cereal into their respective bowls before grabbing a carton of milk from the mini-fridge and adding the perfect amount for the four of them.

She zipped over to hand Yang and Blake their bowls before rushing back to grab Weiss' and her own. Ruby sat down on the floor and began gobbling her food, and Weiss had to lean over to tap her on the head.

"Chew," she advised. "We don't need to be taking you to the infirmary this morning of all days."

Ruby grumbled but indeed slowed down a bit.

Blake sat in bed, leaning back against her pillow and the headboard with Yang slouching at her side, eating sloppily.

"Please don't make a mess in my bed."

"Mm, maybe not with breakfast," Yang drawled. "But maybe for dessert~?"

Blake rolled her eyes and jabbed her partner's ribs lightly with her elbow.

The four of them finished eating at relatively the same time. With Weiss now thoroughly awake, she then took charge of things as she so often liked to do when it came to organizing themselves in preparation for events.

"Alright," the heiress declared. "Ruby and Yang, you two get whatever you plan to wear today and take turns in the bathroom. Blake and I have a bit more tact and take a bit longer to prepare our outfits, so we'll do that as you two are getting changed."

"Right!" Ruby said with a salute.

"You got it, princess!" Yang agreed. "But I take offense to that implication that I'm tactless. I got _plenty_ of tact."

"I'm sure you do," Weiss agreed unconvincingly.

Ruby had already grabbed some casual clothes – a red shirt, leggings, and a black mini-skirt – and darted into the bathroom to change. Weiss reminded her to brush her teeth as well.

The heiress then set to selecting her outfit for the day as well, silently struggling with choosing between white and blue blouses and different skirts. She asked Blake's opinion before ultimately choosing a blue top and white skirt, and in turn helped Blake select from her wardrobe.

Yang had already selected her outfit and sat on her girlfriend's bed with it as she watched the other two girls fussing.

"Blake!" Weiss exclaimed, holding up a black shirt with only one strap. "Why haven't you ever worn this before? It's adorable! It'd be perfect for you!"

"Weiss, please..." she sighed. "It's not that great."

"Of course it is! I think you should wear it!"

"You say that about every shirt in my drawers..."

"Because we always have to wear our uniforms and combat attire!" Weiss explained. "It's not every day we get to dress casually and comfortably, and you'd look lovely in this. Tell her, Yang."

The heiress sent an expectant glare at the blonde sitting on the bed.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Blake, you'd look great in anything. But I think it'd be nice to see you in something I've never seen before! Surprise me!"

Weiss seemed satisfied with her response and looked back to Blake. The Faunus girl's ears had gone flat with embarrassment, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Fine," she caved. "I'll wear whatever Weiss suggests."

"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together and started pawing through Blake's drawers with her. "Now then, let's see what you've got in here..."

Yang leaned back on her palms as she watched the two mumbling back and forth to one another. It was only seconds later when Ruby all but burst from the bathroom and zipped out into the room, trailing rose petals behind her.

"Ready~!" she sang.

"Thaaat's great, sis," Yang said. "But now ya gotta wait for the rest of us. Our partners are kinda busy at the moment, so I'll go get changed next." She grabbed the clothes she'd selected and stood, making her way to the bathroom before pausing and calling back to her girlfriend. "Can't wait to see what you decide to wear, Blake!"

The Faunus girl flicked an ear, but said nothing as Weiss continued to rearrange different outfits and hold them up in front of her.

"It's got to be casual and comfortable, but still nice enough for the events after the parade..." the heiress mumbled.

"Weiss, anything's fine-"

"Ah-puh-puh-puh-pup!" Weiss stopped her. "Let _me_ worry about things today." She then leaned in a little closer and lowered her voice. "Don't you want to show off a bit to Yang? I mean honestly. We don't get the chance to do this every day. Why not dress a little differently?"

Blake was silent, thinking over the words for a moment.

Weiss was right. She _did_ want to show off a little bit. For Yang. Not because Blake had to impress her – she'd already won her heart and given her own to Yang.

But Blake wanted to be _girlfriends_ today, not partners.

She met Weiss' eyes and nodded slightly. The heiress smiled knowingly before casting a glance to her own girlfriend.

"Speaking of showing off," she said. "You look very charming, Ruby. I love it."

"Really?" Ruby gave a spin, sending her mini-skirt up a bit. Weiss quickly chided her.

"Don't do that, you dunce! Maybe it's fine here, but not in public!"

"Aw, I'm wearing leggings!"

"Still," Weiss huffed. "I wouldn't put it past some people to give you trouble."

"Hmm~" Ruby purred. "But if they did, I know you'd scare 'em off faster than my semblance!"

Weiss grunted in agreement.

After another minute or so, she'd selected Blake's outfit for her at last – a long black skirt that reached down to the ankles and a dark purple shirt that exposed one shoulder.

"These would make for a perfect combination," she declared, handing Blake the clothes. "Your bow will go nicely with it, and it'll bring out your eyes as well!"

"Ooooh yeah!" Ruby said eagerly. "You'll look even prettier than usual, Blake!"

The Faunus girl gave her a skeptical look.

"You... really think so?"

"Trust us," Weiss assured her.

Blake folded the clothes under her arm just as the bathroom door clicked and opened. The three girls all turned to look at Yang, expecting her to be dressed in a tank top and shorts.

Jaws dropped in surprise.

Yang adorned an off-yellow party dress that reached to just below her knees. Her hair was brushed smoothly and fell all down her back, one lock pulled over each shoulder. Her feet were covered with brown boots that went to her calves.

Ruby was the first one to speak up.

"Yang, wow! You look so niiiiiice!" She raced over to her elder sister and hugged her tightly.

"And you look _aaabsolutely_ adorable, let me remind you~" she replied, kissing Ruby's forehead.

Weiss was next, clearing her throat, still a bit flabbergasted.

"Yang... not that you don't look stunning, but is that really what you're going to wear to the parade? The dance is already over, you know."

"I know, princess," Yang said casually. "But I got my reasons. Don't worry."

Her lavender eyes then traveled to Blake, and the Faunus girl felt them upon her. It was all she could do to take a steadying breath and hope her face wasn't actually as red as it felt.

"Wow..." she breathed. "Yang, you look-"

"Alright, that's enough about me!" Yang stopped her. "Yer gonna make me blush. How's about you two get changed now and then we can get going?"

Ruby seconded her suggestion and ushered Weiss into the bathroom next.

In the meantime, Blake tried to get used to Yang in the rather girlish attire. She hadn't admitted as much at the time of the dance due to her own personal insecurities, but now Blake felt she should tell Yang just how lovely she looked. Blake went to her side, smiling softly.

"Yang, you look gorgeous," she murmured. "Not that you don't usually look that way, but-"

"I get what'cha mean!" she grinned. "Thanks, Blakey. So what did Ms. Heiress pick for you?" she wondered, trying to sneak a peek at the clothes at Blake's side. But her girlfriend evaded her.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Aww fine. We're savin' the best for last, I see."

Ruby overheard from where she'd been playing with Zwei and simply had to cut in.

"But Weiss is the best, too!" she declared.

"Right, right~" Yang agreed.

Seconds later, Weiss stepped out in her blouse and skirt, and Ruby rushed to hug her as well, lifting her off her feet and making her yelp.

"R-Ruby! Put me-"

"Weiss~ You're so prettyyyy~!"

"Goodness..." Weiss resigned herself to her fate for the moment until Ruby put her down, and the heiress went about re-adjusting her skirt.

Yang looked expectantly to her girlfriend.

"Welp. Your turn."

"Yeah..."

Blake felt a warm pat on her back as Yang gave her a light push toward the bathroom.

As Blake readied herself for the day on the town, the other three grabbed small purses to put their scrolls into and lingered by the door. Yang kept her focus trained on the bathroom until the door finally opened.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of Blake in the long, slimming, dark skirt and stylish shirt, her hair a mass of beautiful liquid shadow, cheeks slightly flushed, and golden eyes bright.

Yang made sure she was the first to comment on her appearance.

"Wowzers..." she gulped. "Blakey, y-you look so-"

"Stunning," Weiss cut in.

"Beautiful!" Ruby added.

"Hey, lemme finish!" Yang pouted. Blake chuckled and looked back to her girlfriend, both of their faces pink now. Yang could only fumble for words. "Geez, wow, um- oh gosh, Blake..."

The Faunus girl dipped her head bashfully.

"Let me just..." She brushed past the blonde and went to her drawers again, going through the top one until she located her favorite black scarf and pulled it out. She wrapped it around her neck, covering a bit of the exposed skin that the shirt's design left in the open. When she was ready, she turned back to the team, finding Yang was still struggling for words.

"Blake, you- gah, I can't even find words to explain it! Just... c'mere."

Yang took her hands and pulled her in for a soft, firm kiss. Blake's ears flicked beneath her bow as she heard Ruby start with an "ooh~" but was cut off when Weiss silenced her with a kiss of her own.

Yang let her lips speak for her, but not with words this time, silently conveying her affection and admiration for Blake. The dark-haired girl cupped her cheek and returned the contact gently, also speaking without words.

When they parted, Yang husked a breath into the shell of her ear.

"Y'know, you really... leave me breathless. Literally~"

Blake rolled her eyes and bumped her head against the girl's playfully, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Alright. Let's get going."

Weiss and Ruby parted as well, and the youngest girl apologized to Zwei for having to leave him behind.

"You're on watch duty to guard the room!" she declared.

He barked once and puffed out his little chest.

Together, the four girls left the room and headed down the hall.

* * *

As they boarded the Air Ship, they were pleased to discover that they weren't under or over-dressed.

All of the other students present were dressed semi-formally as well, either in dresses, suits, or dress pants.

The four of them sat next to their respective girlfriends and chatted softly during the ride, until about ten minutes later when they docked in Vale.

The second Blake stepped off the Air Ship with Yang at her side, she could both feel and hear the excessively-jittery atmosphere.

Banners decorated just about all of Vale's buildings and shops, their text welcoming the Vytal Festival and visiting kingdoms' people. There were balloons and streamers as well, and almost every telephone pole in the city was covered with a small poster or two announcing today's main event; the parade.

The four girls stuck together as they exited the ship and started down the bustling streets. Roads had been closed off to vehicles today, so it was permissible to walk on the pavement.

A plethora of sounds reached Blake's ears beneath the bow, the conversations between passerby louder and more diverse than they would've been on a normal day. But she focused on the voices of her teammates instead: Yang reminiscing about the last time she'd seen the parade with Ruby, Ruby begging Weiss to let her buy some food from the stands lined along the sidewalks, and Weiss chiding her that she'd get sick or spoil her supper if she ate too much now.

But they did still have some time before the parade began, so the four girls opted to stop for some food, mainly doughnuts, cakes, and coffee.

"Because it's a special day!" Ruby declared. "So we're allowed to eat snacks for lunch."

Weiss had rolled her eyes a little, but didn't refute her.

They sat at a small outdoor table and ate for a time, until the announcements over the loudspeakers alerted them that the parade would be starting soon.

Ruby gobbled up the remainder of her food – despite Weiss' protests – and dashed over toward the street to see the first of the floats. Weiss hurried after her and grabbed her arm to ensure she stop running off.

Yang stood next and offered Blake her hand, helping her up and leading her to the street to stand behind the other two.

"I remember a few years ago..." Yang said. "They had this _really_ huge float of an Ursa. I wonder if they'll bring it back this year." She looked to Blake with a grin. "What do you remember about the Festival, Blake?"

The Faunus girl had been avoiding speaking about herself all morning for fear of this reason. Blake's bow twitched, and Yang recognized the motion as her ears trying to flatten. She frown as her girlfriend replied softly.

"Actually... this is my first time at the Festival," she confessed. "I... never got the chance to go when I was younger, and in more recent years I never saw the point. I didn't have a reason to come." She lifted her head, her melancholy eyes slowly brightening as she looked around at her teammates. "Until now."

Yang found her smile again, too.

"Well then, I'm glad," she said, wrapping an arm around Blake's back. "I'm glad you're gonna be spending your first ever Vytal Festival together with us. With _me_~" She tilted her head to one side and kissed Blake's temple.

Blake let out a soft purr for only Yang.

"Me, too."

They stood and watched as the floats started going by, many of which were of creatures of Grimm. Some were of warriors or were depictions of historical events, all of which Weiss elaborated on in more detail as they went by.

There was loud music playing nearby, and some of the floats had singers and small bands on them as well. Combined with the initial layer of talking from the congested crowds, Yang made sure to keep an eye on Blake to make sure her ears weren't hurting her.

But the Faunus girl didn't seem to be in any kind of discomfort. Her eyes were sparkling with wonder and adoration as she took in all these new sights, her bow twitching now to let her ears perk and swivel in order to pick up on all the sounds.

Yang grinned, pulling Blake closer to her side, only able to enjoy herself now that she knew her girlfriend was, too.

They stayed until the parade had ended, and even stayed to listen to the bands play.

The rest of the day was spent walking aimlessly around town and talking merrily.

When evening had fallen, Weiss ushered them all into a fancy restaurant for dinner, and put the tab on her credit card.

By the time they were on the Ship back to Beacon, Yang had already had more fun than she had in quite some time.

And yet the best was yet to come.

They made it back to the school just as the sun was setting, the sky a mixture of swirling pinks and oranges as the golden orb began to disappear over the horizon. There was one final event for students to attend, and already dozens of people had gathered in the open courtyard.

"Fireworks!" Ruby sang. "Ooooh boy, I haven't seen them since last year! I can't wait!" she cried, bouncing up and down. "And this'll be the first year ever I get to see them with my team! And my _girlfriend!_" Unable to contain her excitement, she threw her arms around Weiss and kissed her.

Flustered, Weiss only kissed back for a second before prying her off.

"At least wait till it gets a bit darker out!" she mumbled.

The two younger girls then hurried back into the building, wanting to retrieve a blanket for them all to sit on instead of the grass. Blake and Yang had given them their purses, no longer needing the extra baggage.

While they had some time alone, Yang led her partner to the side of the building. Lights came on as the sun disappeared, providing enough illumination for non-Faunus to see quite well. They were away from the crowds now, the noises melting into an unimportant buzz in the backs of their minds as they focused on each other.

Yang made sure they were out of sight of wandering eyes before kissing her, keeping one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. Blake's arms slid around her shoulders, fingers threading through Yang's thick hair. She felt a gentle heat wafting from the brawler, just the perfect remedy to cure the creeping chills of the twilight.

They parted for a moment to gaze into each other's eyes – lavender and golden, the two most beautiful colors of the sunset. Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder, and the blonde hugged her waist to keep her close.

"I had a lot of fun today, Yang," she murmured. "Probably the most fun I've ever had in my entire life. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," she said. "It's thanks to the whole team, to Beacon and the Festival and-"

"Maybe," Blake stopped her, pulling away to meet her eyes once more. "But if it hadn't been for you, I know I wouldn't've had nearly as much of a good time as I had. So thank you for making my first-ever Vytal Festival the best it could possibly be."

She shared another kiss, softer this time.

When they parted, Yang offered a grin.

"Well, it's not over yet. Just you wait."

She took her hand and led Blake back toward the courtyard to wait for Ruby and Weiss. The pair returned shortly afterward with a large sheet, helping one another lay it out on the grass.

The other students were already doing the same, sitting down with their teams and chatting quietly or eating as they waited for the display to begin.

Ruby leaned back on her palms and looked up at the sky, waiting patiently. She wiggled in excitement, unable to contain herself before pulling Weiss between her legs and wrapping her arms around her stomach, nuzzling affectionately into her shoulder. Weiss muttered secret little phrases to her before turning her face to kiss the girl's cheek.

Yang pulled Blake in to her side, letting the Faunus girl rest her head on her shoulder. Blake unraveled her scarf partially and draped half of it across Yang's shoulders.

There were soft whispers and soft kisses between the pairs for a while until the first red line appeared in the sky, shooting up into the darkness to vanish for a split second. Then, it burst into a wide patten like a flower, the ensuing boom echoing down to Remnant to reach their ears.

Ruby squealed and hugged Weiss tighter.

"Ooooh! The first one was a rose! I think it's a sign!" she gasped.

Weiss had half a mind to remind her that the majority of fireworks had that shape, but she merely smiled and kept her mouth shut, instead pressing it to Ruby's once more.

Blake had stiffened a little at the loud sound, but her eyes were trained on the sky now. When Yang looked down to her, she could see the reflections of the little red sparks in those golden orbs.

The first firework was followed by a dozen smaller ones of white, all of which went off together with little _pops_. They then spread out and fell away together, sprinkling the night sky in white. Ruby marveled at those as well, and even Weiss seemed mesmerized.

"It's like it's snowing..." the heiress breathed.

Ruby giggled and kissed her cheek again.

The fireworks alternated between colors and sizes, ranging from blues and greens and purples to reds and yellows and pinks. Some were large, some were small, all were diverse and beautiful.

It had Blake thinking of different kinds of people.

When she shared her thoughts in a murmur, Yang felt a swell of affection even stronger than before.

"That's a beautiful thought, Blake. _You're_ beautiful."

She kissed her during the amount of time between the next round of fireworks.

The show lasted for about ten full minutes before coming to a pause, an intermission of sorts to allow people to get up and stretch or grab some more food before the grand finale.

Ruby released the heiress from her lap and they both stood to stretch a bit. Yang was content to remain sitting there with Blake at her side, but she felt the Faunus girl's posture was a bit stiff. Yang gave her a concerned look.

"You okay?"

Blake nodded swiftly.

"Yeah, fine. Just still getting used to all the noise."

"It's louder from where we are," Yang noted. "It bounces off the buildings and comes right at us."

"I'll be fine," Blake assured her. "This moment of silence will give my ears time to adjust."

But suddenly, a plan sparked in Yang's mind.

"I've got a better idea," she hummed, kissing the girl's head before calling to the other two. "Hey, guys. Blakey and I are gonna go watch the finale somewhere a little more private, kay?"

Weiss looked to her Faunus teammate, a little worried.

"It _is_ a bit loud, I'd imagine."

"It's fine," Blake shrugged. "Yang's just making a fuss. But it's appreciated," she said, smiling at the blonde.

Yang got to her feet before helping Blake up with her, and for a moment they smoothed out one another's dresses and hair.

Once finished, Yang took her hand again and began leading her away. Blake followed, giving a quick wave to Ruby and Weiss who now laid down on their backs to gaze at the sky.

Yang was taking her toward the school, pausing at the door to open it for her.

"We're going inside?" Blake inquired.

"You'll see! Now let's hurry before the fireworks start up again."

Ushering Blake inside, she then took the lead again and headed for the nearest flight of stairs. They went a bit slowly there to make sure neither of them stumbled, resting on the flattened areas signifying each floor. But Yang didn't stop them on the second floor or the third, but on the fourth.

By the time they'd stopped climbing stairs, Blake's heart was pounding quite a bit, but she continued following Yang to wherever it was.

"Almost there!" the girl reassured her.

After another moment, Yang had brought them to a halt in front of a heavy door. Blake tilted her head to one side and made a breathless comment.

"Yang? Is... this allowed?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be! C'mon~"

Opening the door, they stepped out onto a flat surface of the roof, a small balcony of sorts. They weren't as high up as they could've been, but the way the buildings were surrounding them now led Yang to believe the reverberating echoes of the fireworks wouldn't prove to cause impediments for her girlfriend.

Blake caught her breath at last as she took in the change of scenery, gazing down at the courtyard full of people below. But up here, they were alone, and didn't have to worry about prying eyes.

"Wow..." she murmured. "How did you find out about this spot?"

"Ehh, y'know," Yang drawled. "Sometimes class just gets too boring and ya gotta get some fresh air for a minute, right? Don't tell Weiss, though."

Blake gave her a hopeless smile and a chiding bump to her forehead.

Only seconds later, the fireworks began again, lighting the sky in gold and purple. Blake didn't flinch at the sounds this time, but merely looked up to enjoy the colors. They were high up enough now that she didn't have to hurt her neck to catch a glimpse of the sky, which brought Yang to her next point. She took a small step back from Blake and offered her and upturned palm.

"Would you like to dance?"

Blake blinked a few times in surprise, but didn't hesitate to take her hand.

"I'd love to."

But first, Yang ever-so-gently reached up to remove Blake's bow, freeing her ears and letting them breathe. She tied the ribbon around her girlfriend's wrist for safekeeping before running her nails lightly over the dark fur. Blake let out a contented purr before stepping close and placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

They moved slowly, keeping their eyes on one another while still managing to catch glimpses of the fireworks in the backdrop.

But it was clear that the colorful explosions were no longer the main attractions.

Yang led for a time, twirling Blake a few times before pulling her back in close. When Blake started to lead, it was more of swaying and circling one another, hands on shoulders and hips, eyes to eyes and chest to chest.

They laughed softly, the smiles never leaving their faces all the while, the pale whiteness of their skin periodically highlighted with faint shades of blue or red from the lights in the sky.

The fireworks continued their display for a while longer, and Yang couldn't stop herself from leaning forward to Blake's Faunus ear and murmuring:

"Y'know, there's all these exploding colors all around us... but I feel there are _fireworks_ between _us_~"

Blake stepped on her foot, and Yang didn't know if it was accidental or not.

"Sorry," Blake grunted, her tone giving nothing away.

"Aw..." Yang pouted. "And I really thought there was a _spark_-"

She was silenced with a hard kiss.

They danced for a few minutes longer, following and being followed, leading and being led.

Only when they both began feeling the events of the long day catch up to them did they pause at the center of the roof. Blake curled her fingers into Yang's warm hair, feeling even warmer palms holding the small of her back. Their stomachs pressed together as they shared yet another kiss, their lips moving together as they tilted their heads to deepen the contact.

For a moment, it was a series of pulling apart to breathe and then being the first to re-initiate the next kiss, until at last they both came to a silent truce to stop.

Blake pulled her girlfriend in, each resting her chin on the other's shoulder as they caught their breaths, hearts pounding in time together. Yang shifted, and Blake felt lips on her Faunus ears as she whispered into them:

"I love ya, Blakey."

The Faunus girl kissed the side of her neck, and then moved up to her cheek.

"I love you, Yang."

They parted just a few inches when the sounds of the fireworks suddenly started quickening. Yang nodded up to the sky, encouraging Blake to do the same.

"The finale," she said.

Blake watched in awe as the colors spread out in various different shapes and sizes, some like sunflowers and others like roses.

The finale consisted of rows of fireworks in rainbow order, and finally, a large pink heart.

Feeling it was only natural to do so, the two girls kissed once more.

When they parted, Blake sighed gently, her breath dancing over Yang's cheek.

"Tired?" Yang asked.

Blake gave a small nod.

"But it was more than worth it. Today was incredible."

"I'm glad you had fun," Yang purred, nuzzling their noses together. "Lemme take you back to the room and then we can all get some sleep."

She bent down and scooped Blake into her arms, leaning down and kissing her again from their new positions. Blake closed her eyes and let a loud purr rumble through her chest as Yang carried her inside.

It had been her first Vytal Festival ever, one her team and her girlfriend had ensured she'd never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry it's not much. I just wanted to do something!**

**Please review!**


End file.
